A. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to systems used to treat transformer oil and more specifically relates to a system that continuously monitors and treats transformer oil to slow the natural aging process of transformers.
B. Description of the Related Art
Electric transformers are devices that take electricity at one voltage and change or transform the electricity into another voltage. Typically, transformers include paper insulation and a tank filed with oil used for cooling. The life of such a transformer is based on the life of the paper insulation. Insulation aging and loss of life is caused by oxidation. Heat, moisture and oxygen oxidize the oil and create acid. The acid and other oxidation byproducts degrade the paper and cause it to weaken, loosing tensile strength. Traditional oil reclamation is an effective way to correct the acid, slow aging and thereby extend the life of the transformer. However, such traditional oil reclamation apparatuses and methods cannot restore lost life.
What is needed is a system that continuously monitors and treats transformer oil to slow the natural aging process of the paper insulation and thus slow the aging process of the corresponding transformer.